Gold Edition: a Pewdiepie and stephano fanfic
by TheGoldenEye
Summary: pewdiepie meets a golden friend named stephano. but he'll meet new friends with stephano. some are called piggeh and- SPOILER ALERT! WARNING!: I DO NOT OWN THE STORY!
1. Chapter 1: meeting a gold true friend

**Gold Edition, Copper Tone CH.1 **

Before the shock could set in I smirked and said;

"'Ello's Pewdie. I've waited for you."

"What the fahk?!" Pewdie yelled standing up quickly.

"Jesus Christ Pewdie, don't even recognize your bro," I said shaking my head. He still had a look of disbelief on his face and was grasping at words, but was only forming broken syllables.

"Y-y-you're…human?" he asked in confusion. I nodded simply, my smirk changing to a grin. "B-but how?"

"You act like I know everything, and I do, because I am Stephano. I know everything except how this happened," I told him, which caused him to roll his crystal blue eyes. I chuckled at his response and we stood in silence for a few moments until he walked away and urged me to follow. I followed him until we were in a dark room, which instinctively made me grab for my sword, which was gone. He flipped on a light and I saw staring into a mirror, at my own reflection; copper toned skin, green eyes and five-o-clock shadow on my chin. I grabbed my loose head wrapping and pulled it off, revealing my dark brown hair. It was longer than I would've imagined, as it dipped just below my ears.

"I always imagined you…older," Pewdie said a bemused smile on his face as he watched me admire my own ruggedly handsome refection.

"Don't interrupt me while I admire my beauty, Pewdie, or I will slice your balls while you sleep," I replied threateningly. He laughed at my threat and shook his head.

"Stephano since you're human now you should call me Felix, my real name," he offered. I looked at him quizzically, but with the same mix of respect/annoyance I've always seen him with. He thrust out a hand, his trademark smile lighting his features. I made myself reluctant to reach out and grasp his hand.

"Very well…Felix," I muttered. His smile grew wider, and I let a taunting smirk light my face.


	2. Chapter 2: talking fools

**Gold Edition, Copper Tone CH.2 **

We released hands and stood in silence for a few moments. I could still see confusion in Pe-Felix's eyes, but I probably looked the same. We were both confused, but I was happy to not be confined to that game anymore.

"Well, I guess you need a place to stay," Felix said, nervously gripping the back of his neck. I nodded easily, but a thought hit me.

"What of Marzia?" I asked simply. He winced and messed up his own hair.

"We…um…aren't together anymore," he whispered. A bit of guilt bit at my stomach.

"I am sorry my friend," I replied earnestly. He shook his head and smiled, even though it was only a fake smile.

"It's fine. Besides, I've always wondered what it would be like to have you as a roommate," he said with a smile and a bit of a laugh. He led me to a couch in a small living room. Outside it was dark, nighttime in Italy. A small clock showed it was about 11:30.

"We should both get some sleep, we can try to figure this out more tomorrow," I offered, he nodded and walked back to where I assumed his room was.

"Night Stephano," he called over his shoulder. I smirked as I watched him walk off.  
"Goodnight to piece of shit," I called to him. He turned and glared, effectively making him walk backwards into a wall. "Don't make noises, you always make noises." He walked in his room, shaking his head. I laughed and lied down on the couch, sleep quickly taking over my tired body.

When I woke up Felix was shaking my shoulders. I smacked his hands away.  
"Jesus Felix , I was dreaming of hot women," I scolded, rolling over. I heard him laugh and he hit my shoulder a few times.

"C'mon Stephano, we need to get to some clothes," he said returning to shaking me.  
"I already have cloths you idiot," I growled, trying to return to sleep.

"Normal cloths bro," he responded. I sighed and sat up remorsefully. Felix smiled and grabbed some keys from a nearby table.

"Fine, but I'm not paying for anything."


	3. Chapter 3

**Gold Edition, Copper Tone CH.3 **

Felix drove us to a local mall. The whole way there he pointed out local points of interest, and I half-listened, and half tried to sleep some more. When we arrived we quickly made our way to a clothing store. I tiredly looked through some cloths and decided on a few. I quickly changed and looked myself over. I had picked-out a tight-fitting gold shirt and dark grey jeans, with grey and gold sneakers, over that I put a brown aviator's jacket. I did pick out a hat, but decided that I liked my hair, now that I can see it. I smirked to myself and stepped out of the room.

"So Felix, what do you think?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He turned to me and his eyes widened. He stumbled on his words and blushed a little, which cause my smirk to grow into a sly grin. "What?"

"Nothing," he coughed, "he look good Stephano."

"Of course I do, I am Stephano!" I exclaimed, lightly smacking his head. He glared at me and I glared back. "For all the times you got me hit in the head, you little fahker." He shook his head and walked off while I changed back into my other clothes. I walked up to the register and set the clothes down. The woman rang-up the items, and Felix paid for them. I was directed to a nearby rest room, where I changed into my new clothes. I returned to find Felix looking over at two people near the food court.

"Why are you staring at them, homo?" I asked with a smirk. He turned to me with a glare, one that I have come to expect.

"I…I think you weren't the only one who got out of Amnesia," he said plainly, still staring at them.

"What do you mean," I questioned, peering at the two. One had dark pinkish hair, and a slightly up-turned nose, the other had light brown hair, and looked nervous. My face fell a little bit as I looked to Felix.

"You don't think…" he began, but all of the sudden one of them stood up and shouted at the top of his lungs;

"I'M SO FREAKIN' PUMPED!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Gold Edition, Copper Tone CH.4 **

"God damnit, not him," I muttered angrily. Felix simply walked over to them with a smile, I reluctantly followed. When we got close enough, I observed the guy we stood and yelled. He had his hands on the table, and was excitedly talking to the guy across from him. He was wearing a dark pink t-shirt, with rips in the side, and an even darker pink sleeveless vest, coupled with grey cargo pants and black sneakers. His dark brown eyes darted around the room, and when he laughed he would snort. His dark pink hair was chin length and unruly.

"I'm so freaking pump, let's find Pewdie!" he said excitedly to his friend. I knew that voice, I'd know it anywhere…

"PIGGEH!" Felix yelled excitedly, the two turned to us and Piggeh grinned.  
"Yeaahhhh," he drawled while walking over to us. The smile on his face…could only be described as a rape face.

"Piggeh, you got out to?" Felix asked with a smile, Piggeh nodded and gestured to his familiar looking friend.

"Me and Mr. Chair just woke up, and were human," he said with a laugh and a snort.

"I knew he looked familiar," I whispered as Piggeh and Felix talked, Piggeh getting the same speech to call him Felix. Mr. Chair stood up and walked over to us. He was smiling now, his light green eyes gleaming. His light brown hair was almost chin length and combed into submission. He was wearing a dark green button up shirt, khaki pants, and black dress shoes. He pushed up the glasses that sat on his nose as Felix spoke to him. Behind them I saw something- someone- looking at us.

"Felix, we're being watched, don't make noises," I muttered to him. They all followed my line of sight to the hooded figure looking at us.

"You don't think…" Felix trailed off, still looking at the figure. I noticed how empty the mall was now, like all the people had fled, hid in the stores like there was about to be fallout. The figure raised its right hand, which had a metal claw on it, and removed the hood. I took the pale, scared face and dark brown eyes. The light peach hoodie, and grey cargo pants wraped with dark green ropes.

"It can't be…" I started.

The Bro…


	5. Chapter 5

**Gold Edition, Copper Tone CH.5 **

"What should we do?" I asked to no one in particular. They looked blankly at me, all trying to think of a plan.

"Chairmode guys," Mr. Chair said quietly.

"I don't think Chairmode is going to work," Felix whispered. The Bro strutted forward, clawed hand on his hip.

"Now, now boys, let's not do anything rash," the Bro mused waving his clawed hand in front of himself. "And please, call my Brody."

"Wow, you're actually kind of hot with a jaw, Brody. Wanna get together sometimes and, you know…" Piggeh, who we decided we should call Gris instead of Piggeh, muttered.  
"There's no time for that, Gris," I said sharply. He looked at me sadly, but didn't argue. Brody laughed and we turned to him again.

"I have no interest in any of you, just him," he pointed at Felix, putting on his date rape face.

"We aren't going to let you get him, right men?" I asked. Gris nodded and whispered about being pumped, but Mr. Chair, who we decided should be Chairle, looked nervous.

"Chairmode activate, boop," he mumbled and proceeded to crouch into Chairmode and fell over. I sighed in irritation and shook my head. I was about to swing the first punch at Brody, but someone grabbed me. Brody let out a smooth chuckle.

"I figured this would happen, so I brought helpers," he said looking at his claws. I looked to see Gris being help by a man with sunglasses and long grey hair in a pony-tail. He was dressed in a grey t-shirt and grey shorts. It was the Untrusted Statue.

"Felix, run!" I yelled. He hesitated for a moment, but then darted off, Brody following him. I threw my head back into my captor, who let go almost instantly. I looked him over. He had tan skin and dark brown hair; his eyes were covered by sunglasses. He was wearing a dark grey shirt with a brown jacket, and brown board shorts.

"Barrel…" I muttered angrily. I looked to see Gris Piggeh Slide away from his captor. I was about to remark, but a force hit my face. I stumbled back clutching my jaw. The Barrel smirked arrogantly, and anger bubbled inside me. I threw a punch that he dodged, but kicked his legs out from under him. He fell and his head hit the ground with a crack. Gris body-slammed his opponent, yelling how pumped he was.

"WOO! THAT FIGHT MADE ME PUMPED! LET'S ALL HAVE SEX!" Gris yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

"Not now you psychopath, get Chairle and let's find Felix."


	6. Chapter 6

**Gold Edition, Copper Tone CH.6 **

We jogged all throughout the mall looking for Felix. Unfortunately, we found nothing. We stopped to catch our breath near an escalator.

"Fahk, where are they?" I asked panting. Gris and Chairle shook their heads. I looked at the floor below us and thought of possibly the stupidest plan ever. "I have a plan."  
"Dies it involve the Piggeh Slide?" Gris asked hopefully.

"No, but we're splitting up. Gris you take this floor. Chairle you take the floor above us and for fahk's sake no Chairmode, Felix's ass could be on the line," I ordered they both nodded and ran to their assigned stations.

I quickly ran down the escalator and searched the bottom floor. Brody must've cut the power and got all the people out, because all the light were off and no one was around.

"Mother of fahk!" a voice yelled farther ahead. I recognized Felix's voice almost instantly and sprinted ahead.

"Felix!" I called as I ran. I heard whimpering and yelling not far from me and ran towards it. I found Felix cornered by Brody, and evil look on his face. Neither of them had seen me yet so I snuck behind a nearby kiosk and watched.

"C'mon Brody…you don't wanna do this," Felix half-begged, Brody laughed.

"Yes I do wanna do this," he mused evilly stepping closer to him. Rage bubbled in the pit of my stomach but I had to wait for the right moment to attack.

"W-we could be bros?" Felix offered in a final attempt to stop certain rape. Brody smiled and laughed, and that when I struck. I sprinted and talked the bro at full speed, knocking him to the ground. I put a knee in his chest and pinned his clawed hand down. I slung a punch across his face quickly.

"Run! Find Gris on the second floor and get Chairle! I'll find you when I'm done with this asshole," I commanded, he nodded and sprinted away. Brody bellowed with rage and threw me off him. I was dazed for a second then talked him again. He swung his clawed hand into my face, leaving gashes and blood running down my face. I kept him pinned and punched him a few more times. He grabbed around my throat with his clawed hand and threw me off. I landed on my back, my vision slightly off. He walked over and set a booted foot on my chest, blood dripped from the corner of his mouth, and he was beginning to get a black eye.

"You little fahker. What's stopping me from killing you here and now?" he asked, behind him I saw something ready to attack him. I smirked and nodded towards it.

"That," I said, he turned and was hit in the face with a wooden chair that broke with a large crack. Brody fell to the ground, blood dripping from his forehead. Behind him stood Chairle, holding the legs and looking somewhat triumphant. I stood shakily, and ran my hand over my cheek. I looked at my hand, covered in my own crimson blood.

"Let's get home before any of them wake up," Felix said. We all nodded and began to walk away. Felix was walking with a slight limp so I grabbed his arm and slung it over my shoulder. He looked a little surprised but quietly thanked me for the help. When we got to the parking-lot we found that the tires on Felix's car had been slashed.

"Fahk…" he muttered. I was about to curse Brody, but a voice behind us spoke;

"Need a ride, Pewdie?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Gold Edition, Copper Tone CH.7 **

We turned to see Marzia standing, key in hand, a polite smile on her face. I looked from her to Felix and back again. Felix opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Gris;

"SHOTGUN!" he yelled, running to her car (the only other one in the lot) and hopped in. I helped Felix limp to the car and slid him the middle seat. I sat to his right, and Chairle sat to his left. Marzia started the car and began to drive, Felix giving her directions. The air for Felix, Marzia and I was awkward, but for Gris and Chairle it was fine. Gris turned the radio up really loud and sang horribly, trying to persuade the rest of us to join, no one did. After about five minutes Marzia turned down the radio.

"So, you never told me who your friends were," she said, fixing her eyes on Felix in the rearview mirror. He looked slightly uncomfortable but responded anyway;

"It's Stephano, Piggeh and Mr. Chair…they got out of Amnesia somehow," he answered awkwardly. Marzia looked a bit shocked, but otherwise was okay.

"And you're all banged up because?" she asked, concern dripping into her voice.

"The Bro, Barrels, and Untrusted Statue got out too," he muttered. Marzia shook her head and the rest of the drive was quiet. Half-way back, Felix was asleep, his head resting on my shoulder. It seemed like everyone was tired even if was only one in the afternoon. I smirked at his peaceful expression and brushed the hair from his eyes.

"Fahking pussy…" I whispered before looking out the window and drifted off to sleep myself.

When I awoke I was being shaken by Gris. I lightly smacked his hand away and looked to see Felix still sleeping. Gris had gone inside, and Chairle was talking to Marzia, so I picked Felix up and carried him in the house, gently setting him on his bed. Then I walked outside and thanked Marzia on Felix's behalf, and gave condolences about their break-up.

"It's okay Stephano, you don't have to be sorry," she said quietly.  
"I know I don't, but Felix, he…well he's fahking retarded," I replied with a smirk. Marzia giggled and shook her head.

"If I see anyone else who got out, I'll send them your way," she offered, a small smile lighting her face. I nodded and said my thanks before returning inside where I found Chairle and Gris talking on the couch.

"Move you little shits, that's where I sleep," I ordered angrily, they both obliged and went to another room in the house. I fell on the couch and was over-come by sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Gold Edition, Copper Tone CH.9 **

After watching Gris dance and Chairle fall all over himself in an attempt to dance, we decided that Felix's Wii had had enough.

"I should record some videos, or the bro's would wonder what's up," Felix said, standing up and limping to his computer.

"Are you going to let them in on what's going on?" I asked turning my head to his set-up, while Gris flipped to the T.V. Felix shook his head as he started his computer.

"Maybe, I don't know. It's a little weird, even for me; I'm not sure how they'll respond to it," he answered turning in his chair. I shrugged and turned to the T.V. which was quietly playing a show. It was dark enough in the room that when he did his intro I knew the bros wouldn't be able to see us. Felix quietly commentated for a few minutes, and we all stayed quiet so as not to raise suspicion.

"AH, FAHK!" he yelled standing quickly, launching his legs into the desk, we quietly laughed at his misfortune. "Fahk, why is it always my legs?" I shook my head at him, a smirk on my face.

"You are an idiot Felix," I whispered to myself. Gris got bored and began to flip through channels; one in particular caught my eye. "Go back, Gris." He flipped the channel back, and what I saw made me a bit scared. I got up and pulled Felix away from the computer, and showed him what was on the news. He stared at the screen, his eyes wide. On the screen was a picture of the Brody, the Barrel, and the Unstusted Statue. If I had to guess it was probably something about the mall incident. Felix fell back on the couch, a hand resting on his head.

"Bros…" he trailed off, his hand moving to slide down his face. We sat in silence until Felix groaned. "I'm going to bed guys, I'm just…ugh..." he muttered standing up and walking off. I sighed and laid on the couch, a hand covering my face. I shook my head and threw on my shirt and jacket.

"I'll be back. If Felix asks tell him I went to a bar," I ordered, walking out the door.

I was going to find those fahkers and;

And I was going to kill them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Gold Edition, Copper Tone CH.8 **

"AW YEAH, FREESTLYE PIGGEH SLIDE!" Those words immediately woke me from my sleep. I heard panting and loud noises, along with music.

"Gris if you are having an orgy of any kind I will fahking cut your dick off," I threatened over the music. Since he didn't respond, I regrettably rolled over. What I saw was worse than an orgy. Felix and Gris were playing Just Dance 3 while Chairle sat and watched. I immediately started to laugh, which caused them to look at me. Felix was blushing, but Gris was unfazed by my laughter. "You two looked like fahking homos!"

"Please Stephano, you're just jealous of my sexy Piggeh Slide dancing," Gris said turning back to the game. Felix looked flustered for a minute while he nervously moved the Wii remote.

"How you feeling Stephano?" he asked. I sat up and felt pain course through my veins.

"Ugh, I was fine until I sat up," I muttered. Felix tossed his remote to Chairle, and gestured for me to follow him. I reluctantly stood up and followed him, taking note of his still-existing limp. He led me to the bathroom and motioned for me to sit on the sink-counter. I did so and he pulled out a bottle filled with liquid and some cotton balls.

"Hold still, bro," he ordered putting the liquid on the cotton ball, I recognized the smell as alcohol. He touched the cotton ball to my cheek and a burning pain shot threw my body.

"Ah! Jesus Christ that hurts!" I yelled in pain, but held still as he cleaned my wound. He quickly finished and put some salve on it. Then he grabbed both sides of my chin and turned my head from side to side.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he inspected me.

"Checking to see if you're hurt anywhere else," he replied simply. He examined my neck and found five puncture wounds at the back, and cleaned those as well as putting bandages on them. I hopped of the counter leaned in the doorway.

"Hey, Stephano," Felix said, I looked him up and down.

"Yes?" I asked sharply.

"I-uh-I wanted to thank you for saving me from the B-Brody," he responded meekly.

"It was nothing."

"Are you sure?" I ruffled his hair and he glared at me.

"Of course I'm sure. I am Stephano!" I answered, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He laughed and lightly punched my side and I recoiled.

"Ah, that hurt!" I cried, gripping my side. Felix looked shocked.

"I barely touched you," he said, touching the same place, causing more pain.  
"Fahk I think he broke some ribs," I muttered in agony.

"Let me see, take your shirt off," he ordered. I nodded and took my jacket and shirt off. On my side there was a large bruise. Felix ran a hand down my side, grazing the spot lightly.

"Would you stop doing that!?" I yelled angrily. He shook his head and grabbed my other side, while he felt the bruised one.

"It's isn't broken, thank God," he said after a while. I nodded and followed him when he told me to. He put some ice in a bag and handed it to me. "Put this on your side, it'll help." I nodded and pressed the ice against my side. It hurt, but then the pain melted away, a soothing feeling taking over.

"Fahk…that feels better. Thank you Felix," I breathed with a nod. Felix smiled and we went to the living room where Gris and Chairle were dancing.

"No problem, bro," he responded, shaking my shoulder in a friendly way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Gold Edition, Copper Tone CH.10 **

I wondered around for a while, trying to find my targets, eventually I was hit in the back of the head and blacked-out.

When I came-to Brody was grinning maliciously at me. I tried to jump at him, but found I was tied to a chair.

"Morning sunshine," he greeted. I let a growl escape my throat.

"Let me go you son a bitch! I'll kill you!" I roared at him, he smirked in response.  
"Even if I did let you go, our fight would end like it did last time. Only there's no one to save you this time," he responded putting a clawed finger under my chin. I jerked my head away and spit in his face. He wiped my saliva off his face and slashed his claws across my face.

"That's fine, the scars will only make me sexier," I said, laughing through the pain. Brody glared at me and stormed-off, snapping his fingers as he walked. I was un-tied, and thrown to the floor. Before I could get up, I was dealt a kick to the stomach, then another to my back. Dirt was rubbed into the cuts on my face, and a brick was thrown against my skull. I held on and tried to fight back, but every time I got up, I was punched in the face until I fell back down. After five minutes of being beaten, I finally blacked-out.

When I awoke, everything was white as far as I could see. When I looked down, I was back in the clothes I was in when I first arrived in Felix's house. I wasn't alone though, across from me sitting cross-legged was a girl with slate grey eyes and dark hair. She was wearing a black shirt and grey jeans with black sneakers. I knew who it was, and I had mixed feelings about it.

"Jennifer?" I asked in disbelief. She smiled at me, a sweet genuine smile.

"Yes. I'm here, just stay calm," she said quietly. I laid back down and tried to calm down.

"Where are we?"

"Not sure, you're having a near death experience though." I bolted upright and looked at her in shock.

"What?!" I asked loudly, she hushed me and told me to lie back down, so I did.

"Stay calm. The beat you pretty bad, but you'll be fine."

"Alright. But why are you here?"

"I'm not sure myself, but it may have something to do with your conflicting emotions."  
"What?" she laughed softly.

"You know what I mean. Promise me this; when you have your chance to act upon your emotions take it."

"I don't have to promise you anything," I responded dryly. She chuckled a little.

"You don't, you're right. But you should promise yourself that as well." Then everything started to get fuzzy and I blacked-out once m


	11. Chapter 11

**Gold Edition, Copper Tone CH.11 **

When I awoke, my vision was hazy, there were lights and noise everywhere, and it was raining. I heard small whimpers and silent crying. When my vision cleared I saw that it wasn't raining, but tears were hitting my face.

"Pew-Felix?" I asked, my voice hoarse. He opened his eyes, red and puffy from crying, and looked at me in disbelief. I tried to sit up, but found it hurt too much to try. I registered the fact that he was kneeling, and my head was resting in his lap.

"Step-Stephano…you're…okay," he breathed in relief. I tried to laugh, but it hurt too much and I ended up coughing.

"I wouldn't say I'm okay," I muttered. He shook his head, a familiar idiotic grin lighting his features.

"You're alive, that's what counts," he said quietly. I closed my eyes again, and took a few slow breaths. I felt more tears hit my face, but I ignored them.

"Felix? I asked quietly. I could tell that he was looking at me, that he hadn't taken his eyes off me. "How did you find me?"

"This…is going to sound crazy….but Jennifer told me to find you," he responded. I scoffed a bit and nodded.

"Doesn't sound crazy to me," I answered, opening my eyes to look at him. Off in the distance I heard sirens quickly approaching us. I kept my eyes trained on Felix's, trying to calm him without words, it worked a little bit.

"Stephano," he started. I raised an eyebrow at him, still keeping eyes locked. "Why did you go after them?"

"To protect you."

"Why would you want to protect me?"

"That's my job. I vowed I would never let anything hurt you that wasn't me," I responded, my voice sounding harsh. He smiled softly, as the sirens were close now.

"Thanks, Stephano, you're a true bro," he whispered as ambulance arrived and took me away. When we got to the hospital, the doctors X-rayed me and put me under.

When I came to, Felix, Gris and Chairle were next to my bed. Felix had his hand over mine, and was the first to take note of my awakened state.

"Stephano!" he cheered, as Gris and Chairle noticed as well.

"Stephano's up? I'M PUMPED!" Gris cheered, and for once instead of scowling at him, I actually smiled.

"When can I get out of here?" I asked, Felix smiled.

"I don't really know, probably soon," he answered. Just then, a doctor walked through the door.

"Finally up I see, gave your friend quite a scare. I tried telling them you were going to be fine though," he said with a smile. We talked about my injuries for a while, and then he said I'd be free to go home today, and he gave Felix some pain killers for me. We all thanked him, and Felix gave me a bag with my clothes in it. I changed and we all got in his car and left.

I may not have beaten Brody and his gang, but I will eventually. I'll do it for my bro.

I'll do it for Felix.


End file.
